tenthfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Zonal Varro
Starfleet Personnel File: Service Record Varro, Konal Serial Number: DO-095-472-GLW Rank: Commander Assignments: Starfleet Academy, Class of 2340 Conn, USS Cyndriel NCC-4603 2341-2347 Tactical, USS Banshee NCC-9342 2347-2351 Adjunct to Vice Admiral Travinsky 2352-2354 Special Intelligence operative, Romulus 2354-2357 Tactical, USS Da Vinci NCC-75034 2358-2365 XO, USS Da Vinci NCC-75034 2365-2366 Intelligence Operations, Cardassia 2366-2366 XO, USS Da Vinci NCC-75034 2366-2373 Strategic Intelligence Officer attached to Admiral Paris 2373-2374 Station Commander, Starbase 289 2374-2375 XO USS Kismet NCC-47932 2375- Commendations: Charles Tucker medal of Excellence, Grankite Order of Tactics Species: Betazoid/Vulcan Hybrid Birthplace: Betazed, City of the Eternal Flame Parents: S’vel Varro, Kendan Olan (Deceased) Siblings: Si’al Varro (Sister) Age: 67 standard years Psychological Profile: Reserved, cunning, and perceptive, Varro is guided equally by the imperatives of his Betazoid/Vulcan ancestry, and his steadfast loyalty to the ideals of the Federation. Commanding officers have cited his ability both with and without Telepathy to read rooms, situations, and people, Varro has furthered and embraced Ambasador S’vel’s teachings on merging the natures of their two people in the hybrid community on Betazed. He harbors what has been described as “tensions” among full Vulcan crew, something neither party has been willing to discuss with starfleet medical or counseling personnel. Varro is a patient man who has served honorably in starfleet through numerous crises. Medical officer’s note: Varro has similar emotional levels to other part-vulcans examined by Starfleet Medical. Varro’s methods of control are very different from those of full Vulcans however. Biographical Overview: Son of Ambassador S’vel Varro, Konal Varro is one of the betazoid/vulcan descendants of the Vahklas Which ended its journey on Betazed in the late 2100’s. S’vel helped pioneer the settlement that would become the City of the Eternal Flame, where telepaths from all over the quadrant can freely live and exist in a multicultural settlement. Konal grew up in the settlement, learning betazoid philosophy, vulcan logic, and the value of community, when he was a young man he decided to take a long trip to Vulcan to discover more of that element of his history, he found a great deal in the teachings of Surak that appealed to him, but the culture of the Vulcans did not, he could feel the emotions that they denied, and felt similarly powerful emotions himself, the two aspects did not coexist well together and Konal left Vulcan soon after, due to the discomfort caused by his telepathic abilities to all parties. A few years later Varro decided to enter Starfleet Academy, where he performed well, especially in the realms of command, tactics, and intelligence, He graduated in 2340, in the top 12th percentile of his class, going on to serve on multiple starships, with two extended leaves from starfleet. Varro was promoted to lieutenant aboard the Banshee, and to Lt. Commander when he took a posting on the Da Vinci under Captain Sin Thrallak, an Andorian friend from his Academy days, he would serve as Tactical, and XO under Thrallak through the Cardassian and Dominion wars, losing his friend when the Da Vinci was boarded and disabled by Jem’hadar near the end of the war. Varro lost a good friend and ship that day, taking command after most of the senior staff was killed, and issuing an emergency saucer separation, taking command of the saucer while a skeleton crew used the warp drive section to hold off the jem’hadar, navigating it into a kamikaze run, taking out a Dominion cruiser with the warp core breach, Varro managed to save around half the crew of the Da Vinci, but the ship and its senior staff were lost. Varro went on to coordinate fleet deployments and intelligence assets for the remainder of the war. Category:Player Characters Category:USS Kismet Category:Characters